


And here I am again...

by WriterM



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterM/pseuds/WriterM
Summary: Veronica Mars is not one to sit down or be calm, now she has to.I am at it again. The child angle. This time the timelive goes all the way back until season 2. I have actually borrowed my own dialogue from other works.Al though it is explicit at times, I have tried to maintain the way the charcteurs are in the series.
Relationships: Keith Mars & Veronica Mars, Veronica Mars/Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Kudos: 7





	And here I am again...

You know how they tell you not to stress when you are pregnant? If not, they tell you that you are not to stress, you are actually suppose to be very careful, very calm. But see, I am not very good at that, I never have been. I stressed, a lot. My name is Veronica Mars and stressing is how I manage and operate. I did not see this one coming though, even if I should have. Here I am, 3 weeks early and it happens. It also didn’t happen at home, it didn’ t happen when I was surrounded by my friends and family. No it happened here, in a dirty, run down body shop with a bad rep. However I actually can’ t say I blame it for happening, or that I blame the person I am here with. See not only is my name synonyms for trouble and stress, it is equally known for being really bad at relationships. I am known for not coping with those very well. I hurt people and I can’t change. A bit over a year ago the love of my life, the man I actually married died. He was killed by a madman and it was me not being able to figure out a clue that got him killed. It was also meant for me, my car was blown up, not his… mine. I am only alive because stupid things such as moving your car for road cleaning is not something I remember or pay attention to. The bomber didn’t know that. So my husband dies, his name was Logan and it broke my heart. I left my hometown Neptune, like I always do when I can’t cope. But like every other time, I came back. And like every other time I did not handle it like I was supposed to, like people who knows what they are talking about I don’t listen to them. But even if these are not the greatest of surroundings I am not alone, actually you could say I am very safe. 

40 minutes earlier  
“What the hell? Am I good enough now?” Weevil wasted no time in telling me as I opened the door to the car and got out, a not very easy task in my state by the way. I spat back though. “Really? I wouldn’t mess with me on any given day, but I really wouldn’t do it now!” I said but it was in theory useless, this was a discussion I would lose, for good reason. He went up to me and helped me exit the car and then closed the car door. “Or should I keep it open?” He asked and I honestly didn’t follow. “What?” He looked at me. “The door, should I leave it open in case you need to get out of here fast, like for a birth or perhaps run away?” I looked up. Now sure he had good reason to be mad, but that does not mean I would take it all! “Do you really think I would drive all the way out here if it was my due date today?” Yes I know, it was lame but I had nothing else and this I screamed but he remained pretty calm. “Not sure, I don’t know when your due date is!” He said and now I was really mad. “Yes you do!” I screamed. “Do I? Cause you see I have no memory of anyone knocking on my door telling me I will be having a child!” He said and I found this really unfair. “Are you losing your memory?” I asked, “no! All I remember is you coming to me, we had a fight, you spat out that you were pregnant before you left!” “And would you perhaps remember some time prior to that when we did something other than fight?” I said. “Yes, nothing is wrong with my memory, nothing at all. But a woman telling you she is pregnant and telling you that you are going to be a father is two different things! You only told me you were pregnant, no mentioning of anything else!” I was now fuming. “And do you really know me as a girl who sleeps around with anyone or as a girl who would be going around telling people she is pregnant just to check?” I asked. “I am actually not sure I know you that well at all!” He said and that did it. I slapped him over his cheek as hard as I could. He remained standing quiet for a while, he was just looking at me, then he started to talk again. “Better?” He asked. “No! What do you want from me?” I screamed loudly. “I want you to tell me if that is my child!” He said. “Ok, fine. 37 weeks ago we had sex and now I am pregnant… and it is yours!” I said. “That was a lot of words, I only needed the three last ones!” I looked down, because the thing was, he was right. “What do you want then? Why are you here?” I looked at him confused. “I haven’t had the impression that you want me involved at all!” He said and again he was right. “I’m sorry!” I said and now he looked up in surprise. “What was that?” He asked, but that was pushing it. I was not gonna say that again. I looked up at his cheek. “You should put some ice on that!” I said. “What do you want Veronica?” He asked me and I took a long breathe. “Dad told me to come, or he told me to go and see the father. He knows me well, he knew my silence in the matter wasn’t cause I was left.” I said honestly. “Yeah?So your dad had to tell you that?” I nodded. “ I guess I thought that you didn’t want anything to do with this!” I said and he just shook his head, and I could hear the lameness in that, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t true. “Right? Cause I didn’t come chasing you? Cause this time you actually had to come to me! I know from painful experience that if a woman wants a father like me out of the picture I stand no chance!” He said referring to his former wife and the daughter he never got to see. “Plus, you do have a tendency to come and seek me up, then to never speak of it again, remember?” He asked and I did. It was many years ago now, but it was true. That time I did seek him up, and he was there for me. Then it all changed, we never spoke of it. “I’m not sure what to say…” Yes, that was all I had, and it was honest. “No? Let’s see.. how about you just look at it the way I have for the last, I don’t know 14 years. Like, Maybe I should have come back again to clear the air, instead of just getting up the next morning, give me a smile only to disappear only to jump into the arms of Duncan Kane.“ I bit my lip, he tore into me and normally I wouldn’t let anyone do that, but like I said he had cause. “I can’t change things… trust me...if I could…” I stopped because he looked up. “No,no, no...we are not doing the whole “I would have done it differently”, cause I don’t think you would or should have.” “So you would have rather I hadn’t come none of those times?” I asked because I was curious about that. “Not what I am saying...just.. let’s just go in!” He said, probably realizing that I started to have problems standing up for two long. We went into his shop and then to his office. It was a mess and it had always been a mess. He cleared some things from the couch and I sat down. “Thank you.” I just said and was unsure if he was going to continue his tearing into me, and he was. “You know what… you have a real way of being a bitch, don’t you?” He said and I didn’t reply. “You come to me, telling me that you and Logan broke up, how your dad threw him out. We kiss and you admit that if this were to go further, it would be your first real time. So that happens… then you don’t even say anything, like business as usual… like it was just something you needed to have done so that you were to be ready for them, the rich assholes… then it happened again. You came to me, you needed to feel, we did it again and not only do you leave you don’t even tell me out loud that you are having my baby. And now you are asking if I would have wanted you not to come to me? Are you serious? Don’t you get that…” That’s as far as he got. “Oh my god!” I screamed as the pain tore into me. I thought I was going to die. “Of course...she is early…!” Was all I said as Weevil again looked at me. “Sorry!” I said once I realized I had just given away the sex of the baby. “Gotta call an ambulance, lay down!” He told me and almost dragged me down. 

Present time  
Yeah, here I am… in labor on the very couch where this child was made 37 weeks ago. “Excuse me? Who the fuck cares, her water broke… we need an ambulance now!” I can imagine that the 911 operator had questions and I can also imagine how irritated he was not being able to give answers. I wasn’t doing much better, how far apart are my contractions? Is she kidding? I don’t know, all I got is that it hurts. “Al right, we have to get you out of these,” He said and helped out of my pants. “And you have to breathe calmly…” He said and helped me to get into a better position. I tried breathing but it hurt. I could then hear the 911 operator to tell him to look. He gave me a quick look and I honestly didn’t care. “Just do what she says!” I screamed and nearly hit him. He ducked and then got down on the floor between my legs. He then grabbed the phone tightly. “Where the hell is the ambulance? Cause unless I am seeing things that aren’t there, that baby is coming!” He didn’t get a reply from her though, he didn’t need to, they came and I honestly have problems with remebering what happened next. 

6 hours later  
I opened my eyes, and looked around. The sight that greeted me was terrifying. I was in a hospital, and I was hooked up to machines. I wanted to scream, but I had no voice. I managed to get up and that is when I saw the next thing. I wasn’t alone. In the visitor chair was my dad and he woke up the minute I began to move. “Honey!!! How are you?” He asked. “I think you are a more reliable source to answer that! What happened?” I asked him. “You collapsed, lost a lot of blood, so they had to do a cesarian.” I suddenly felt pale and scared, I looked around the room.“Oh my god.. where is…” I said but couldn’t bear finishing that question. Dad then smiled. “She is fine. They have her under care, she was a bit weak since you lost all that blood. But she is fine!” Dad said. “Did you see her?” I asked. “Yes, Eli held her up so that I could see her. He is with her.” I nodded, but wasn’t at all calm. “So He was there when she was born?” Dad nodded. “I’m going to get the doctor!” “ I want to see her!” Dad nodded and gave me a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.  
I knew I needed to rest I could feel it in my body, but I couldn’t relax. Then there was a knock on the door. I manage to sit up. “No! Lay back down!” Weevil said, but probably knew I was not gonna do that. “How are you?” “Fine. How is she?” Weevil took the small baby out and put her on my chest. “My god! Why does she have a tube?” I asked. “It’s so she will get food.” I nodded, she was truly beautiful. “Thank you… for being there..” I said and he patted her on the back. “You make it sound as if I did you some sort of favor. This isn’t a favor Veronica… it s parenting. All I can do every month is send Jade support for Valentina, but that’s it. I can’t bear being shut out of her life as well. “ A doctor came in with a nurse. “We will come back!” Weevil said and took the baby from my chest. “Please...stay. I want you here!” I said and he looked at me for a moment, but then sat down. “How do you feel Ms Mars?” The doctor asked. “Honestly?I have no idea how I am suppose to feel, I guess a bit dizzy!” The doctor nodded. “You will need to spend another day here, just to be sure. This is nurse Alner, she is going to help you with breastfeeding. And we are going to see if you can stand, it’s important to move!” I nodded and he unhooked all the tubes I had all over. “There, see if you can stand.” He said and I got up, but was a bit unsteady. “Just.. easy!” Weevil said and the doctor turned to him. I then managed to get up. “Good!” I got to sit down again and he did some other checks but I have no idea what, I was looking at the baby in Weevils lap.” The doctor left and the nurse took over. “Ok, we are going to see if she will take the breast!” She unbuttoned my shirt and helped me to sit up. “I take it you are the father, take her to her and put her here.” The nurse said pointing to my breast. Now Weevil is not to be embarrassed easily, but he was. “Um…” he started, but it dawned on him that perhaps he should just do it. “Great. Now I am going to show you how to massage her breast.” Well nurses have probably seen a lot, and she wasn’t embarrassed or perhaps she just couldn’t read the room in. She massaged my breast and then stared at him. “Right, let me just see you do that, and I will leave you in peace so that you can try.” Weevil looked like he wanted to object, but then he probably heard those words… I will leave you in peace. So he put his hands on my breast, at first he looked very uncomfortable and then he just looked like he wanted to sink through the floor. “Good!now let’s see if she will take the breast!” At least it looked like she was my daughter, cause she started to eat. “Good, if you have any problems, do the massage or just call on me!” I nodded and the nurse left the room, Weevil quickly got his hands far away from me. “Yeah… maybe we should have said something!” He said and sat down. “Like what? Please don’t make me touch that woman’s breasts, I am angry at her!” He looked up me. “What? You think I am angry? I am not angry!” He said and I took the girl of my breast and held her up over my shoulders like they had taught me, cause yeah… I did go to all the classes. “Of course you are angry… I would be furious had the roles been reversed. I didn’t handle this good, but I would have never denied you if you had asked.” I said, and that ticked him of. “Right, so just like always, I have to be the one coming to you? And just like always… I feel the same.. it’s not anger Veronica, it’s fucking heartbreak! 15 years I have known you, and for 14 years I have wanted to go back to that day and make you stay in my bed… or come to you and tell you how much you hurt me. But you had no idea, none at all! And I know you had no idea and that you haven’t done this to intentionally hurt me but you did...every time.” I was stunned by the words coming out of his month, stunned and I didn’t know what to say. He got up. “I’ll check on you tomorrow, and I ll just get your dad!” He said. “Wait…” I said and he turned around. “This is not my strong side...it’s actually my weakest one. But you know that, you know I am terrified of getting too close to people, look at what happens, they either flee the country, or end up heartbroken or...die…! You could have told me” I said. “Yeah, telling you? Really? You wouldn’t have given it any thought...none. Not sure if you haven’t noticed, but I am not white, I am not rich… and I am not naive or nowadays an FBI agent!” He pretty much summed up all my previous boyfriends in one sentence. “ but you are loyal, you have always been there, even when we were enemies, even when I called you names and made it clear you are not in my life anymore… even then you were always there.” Now he was without words, like he had wished I wouldn’t have said something like that. Now he looked torn. “Please...stay with us..” I said. “I am not the one always running.” He said, but sat down. 

14 years prior  
I went out of my car, not sure why I went here, perhaps I was drawn to trouble, cause I knew it was to come. “Are you out of your mind? What are you doing here?” Weevil said as he came out from the house. “Logan’s car got shot on, know anything about that?” I asked. “What makes you think that I would tell you anything. Get the hell out of here before anyone sees you!” He said. “Did you order that, cause that is really playing with fire!” I said. “My best friend was killed!” He said. “So was mine, but I didn’t try and kill anyone!” “No, you just went around accusing everyone for it, and now you are together with a killer, you must crave danger. “ “Did you order that?” I asked. “No. But I can tell you it was not meant to harm him, only scare him. We aren’t killers!” He said. “Nor is he! But what about me? I was in that car… would I have been only collateral damage?” “I told you, it wasn’t meant to kill no one, only scare!” “How do you know if you didn’t order it?” “I guess you just have to trust me, not that it matters!” He said. “It does matter! That’s why I came to ask you!” I said and went up closer to him. “You playing with fire Veronica!” He said and came up even closer. “Dad had to throw him out… he didn’t take breaking up to good!” I admitted. “He hurt you?” Weevil then asked. “No, but he was very unstable!” I said. “Still he is no killer!” Weevil didn’t say anything to that, we would not agree anyway. “So, got your answers?” He asked and step up to me, we were now as close as we could be, without touching each other. “I guess, you want me to leave?” I asked. “No, I want you to stay…” Weevil leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him back. He put his hands on my cheeks and broke the kiss. “Let’s go inside!” He said. “And do what?” I asked and he probably sensed my nerves. “Whatever you want!” He said and that made me calmer. We came into his house and for once no one was home. As we came into his room I closed his door. “Got an admission…” I said. “That this is what you came for?” He asked. “No, I did come to get answers… but I didn’t think you had ordered it! It’s something else!” I said and he showed that he was listening. “I have never gone all the way… that I remember.” Weevil looked like I just gave him the shock of his life. “Yeah, those lovely rumours… none of them are true… well unless you heard something about a certain party at Shelley Pomroys!” I said. “Um…I got nothing there V, nothing!” He said and I looked around his room before sitting down in his lap. “Not looking for a comment!” I leaned in to kiss him, but he backed of. “I scared you!” I said. “No, you don't scare, most of the time. However kind of big decision to take here!” I nodded. “I did think about it, but I can leave!” I said. “No, I want you to stay, come here!” He said laid me down in the bed before he laid down on top of me. “You sure?” He said as he kissed my neck. “Yes.” I just said and he opened my shirt and kissed my stomach. “How far have you gone?... that you know” He asked. “Does it matter?” I asked. “Yes it does!” I nodded and took a deep breath. “Well, I did go all the way.the night of the party. I could feel it, I even found my underwear on the floor. But I don’t remember anything!” He backed of again. “You were raped?” He asked and I nodded after a while. “Yeah. And someday I will make the one who did it regret it!” I said determined. “Well, got your back!” He said. “I know.” I said before kissing him again, he got my shirt of and unhooked my bra, I took his hands. “I am pretty sure I am not the only one that are supposed to be naked!” I said. “We’ll get there!” He said and threw my bra on the floor, he then unzipped my jeans before slowly getting them of me. “Now it’s my turn.. in a minute…” He said and continued to kiss my neck, then my breasts and then my stomach. I felt myself getting warm and slowly relaxing, al though my nerves were still on edge. He then took his wifebeater of and got his pants of quickly. Suddenly, he was as bare as me. “What do you want me to do?” I asked, because I was really nervous and insecure. “Nothing, just try and relax!” He said and then reach for his pants pocket and got a condom out, I guess that shouldn’t surprise me. “Not what you think, just one lecture from Letty and you really wanna go out prepared! A girl coming to this house pregnant would be enough for her to actually kill me!” I smiled, that made me feel more relaxed, but I suddenly froze. He put his hand inside my panties. “So not even that?” He asked and I shook my head no. He took my panties of and parted my legs before carefully bringing one finger in. I started to moan and felt how I was wet between my legs. He took his finger out and took his boxers of, he opened the wrapper with his mouth and slowly got the condom on. I closed my eyes. “No, look at me!” He said and kissed me. I opened my eyes and he laid down between my legs and pressed himself in me. He then pressed on slowly. “Are you okay?” He asked and I nodded. It didn’t hurt, not at all. I actually felt pretty safe and he increased his speed. I moan more loudly and couldn’t lay still in the bed, then I felt myself relaxing and he kissed my month before pulling out. He laid down on the side of me. “Can I…..can I use your shower?” I asked and he nodded. “Here, take this!” He said and gave me a shirt that would cover me, he kissed me one more time before I left the room. 

Present time - The next morning  
“What the…?” Weevil said as he found me sitting up in the bed, dressed. “How long did I sleep?” He asked. “It’s apparently very common they said, the dad falls asleep, but the mother can’t… to many hormones.” I said, because that was what I had been told as Weevil had fallen fast asleep. “What?” He just said. “They are releasing me… well us!” I said and pointed towards the little girl that were asleep in the small plastic crib. “You got anything… like carseat… crib and you know.. stuff?” He asked and I nodded. “No thanks to me though.. all dad!” I said honestly and he wasn’t surprised. “Is he picking you up… the sheriff that is?” He asked and I nodded again. “He can drive you too.. wherever you want to go!” I said. “Wherever… you pushing me away again?” He asked. “No, I am giving you a choice… I didn’t exactly give you an option here… which I should have done!” He nodded. “I should go home, change and shower!” I nodded, that made sense. “Will you come by later?” I asked and he nodded. 

37 weeks prior  
I knocked on the door to Weevils office and he jumped up a bit. “Are you back?” He said in surprise. “Yeah, at least for now!” I said. “Yeah, always running aren’t you!” He said as I went in and sat down on his couch. “I should take offense to that, but you have a point!” “What do you want Veronica?” He asked. “I guess I just wanted to see you!” I said. “Nope. Doesn’t sound like you!” He said and he was right, I looked up. “Can I ask a favor?” I asked. “Sounds more like me, but yeah!” He said and got up from behind his desk and went around. He stood in front of the desk and leaned on it. I got up. “You saved my life!” I said. “You had my back!” I added. “What’s the favor?” He asked and I took a step closer to him. “Can you help me to feel again?” I said and took one final step towards him. “How will I do that?” He asked. “Not sure” I said. “Oh, you do know, maybe you should be the one to take the first step this time!” He said and I did, I kissed him first and he kissed me back. It was like being thrown back 14 years in time. Only now I knew more, and could therefore give him more. I pushed him down on the couch and started to kiss his mouth and then his neck. I took his long sleeve shirt of him and then his wife beater, which obviously never got out of style for him. He had gotten a few new tattoos on his body, of course. He was almost covered in them completely. I sat down in front of him on the floor and began to unzip his pants and dragged them down. “So am I the only one who are going to get undressed here?” He asked as he began to breathe heavily. “We’ll get to me, but you have to work up your fitness!” I said. “Are you calling me fat?” He asked, jokely, as he took his hands under her chin. “No, I just want this to last!” I said before going to get his boxers of. “Wait… we really should lock that door!” He said and I agreed. He got up and almost bang the door locked, I had no idea you could do that. “You covered it?” I asked and he needed a minute. “Lily’s name?” I said and looked at where his heart shaped tattoo used to be. “Yeah, that was a lifetime ago!” He said. “So was this!” I said and got his boxers off. “You gotta take it down a notch, I’d like to get the chance to play with you too…” He said and I just smiled. “Just relax!” I said, but I was wondering if he realized that we had the exact same discussion 14 years back, but reversed. However he was kind of too busy to think about that now! I licked first and then put him in my month, I slowly went up and down. “Ok… been a while, cant take it!” He said and kissed me again, he undressed me fast and parted my legs. He then went down on my, something he hadn't done 14 years ago… He probably knew I wouldn’t be ready for that. Now however, I could almost not take it anymore. He really knew what he was doing. “I’m gonna steal your line, been a while, can’t take it!” I said and he climbed on top of me and then entering me. A wage thought went through my mind. I was not on the pill, he did not have a condom, but seconds after that I stopped thinking about it. 

Present time  
Anyone of you have children? Small ones.. like not even a week old? Well they sleep alot and me, only knowing kids as something that makes lots of noises when you try and sleep, I got nervous. I checked on her all the time, I should have started to unpack, perhaps ate something… but I couldn’t what if she wasn’t breathing if I relaxed, so I ran into her bed, I didn’t even shower. The there was a knock on my door, and before I ran to open, I checked her once again. Weevil stood outside. “Yeah, next time you ask someone to come to your house, new address would be good!” He said and yeah, I probably didn’t give him mine. “Not so much an address as it is a two bedroom apartment with almost no furnitures and stuff in boxes!” I said and noticed myself that I was twitching. “What?” He asked. “Nothing.. just.. come in!” I said and almost shot the door before he had a chance to come in. “I’ll be right back!” I said and ran in again, before coming back. “So, I am never one to complain on someone's appearance, specially not yours, but you appear to wear the same clothes as you did when you left the hospital… And you also don’t seem to have eaten anything or even shopped anything!” He said and looked into my fridge. “I can’t!” I said. “Why?” I asked. “You’re not going to understand!” I said and he leaned against my small kitchen island. “What if something happens to her!” I said. “Like what? You think she’s gonna sit up and jump out of her crib?” He said. “I will kick you out!” I said, cause the lack of food and also the lack of sleep were starting to get to me. “She is fine! She’s ok! Now get into that shower, cause the minute she wakes up, she’s gonna be really cranky and want food!” He said but I still wasn’t to sure. “Veronica.. I am here, I can even sit in there with her, if you want!” He said and now I could feel how neurotic I was. “Just, check on her!” I said and he just nodded. 

27 weeks prior  
I came out from the bathroom in the office and dad almost scared me to death. “Are you trying to scare me out of this business?” I asked. “Nope, just using my great observation skills. Are you ok?” He said. “Yes I am fine!” I said. “Are you? Because yesterday you fell asleep here and then that surveillance I sent you on, you… overslept and.. you know I could keep giving you these, or you can just admit that I may be old, but no fool!” He said. “To be fair, I have always been a heavy sleeper and giving me last minute whole nighters has always been a risk!” I said, of course I was lying. “Yes, why don’t you keep telling yourself that, I on the other hand would like to know hat is wrong!” He said. “Haven’t you… the one with great observational skills figured that out?” I said. “Had you been just anyone, I would say you were pregnant, however you happen to be my daughter and my daughter has never been found of the idea to have a kid!” He said. “Well, accidents can happen!” I said. “Aww, however since this has be going on for the last, I don’t know ten weeks, I would say that the “accident” is going to be born!” He said and I went over to my desk. “I am in week 17!” I said and dad nodded. “Oh yes, I have been waiting for you to tell me, most people would never tell a girl that she has gained weight, but I would have if you had not told me!” He said. “Does the father know?” He asked. “Nope.” He said. “Are you going to tell him?” Keith asked. “I guess so!” I said and then Cliff came into our office. “Is this a bad time?” He asked. “Would that ever stop you?” I asked and of course it would not. He sat down. “So… Hector Cortez, know him?” Cliff said and we both did. “Yeah, Weevils right hand man, what did he do?” I asked. “Not sure, he won’t speak, and I need him to speak if I am going to help him. What I have so far is that there is a little bit of an issue between the PCH ers and the Fitzpatricks again. Hector ended up in the hospital and normally nothing would really happen. He would be quiet and that would be that. But… our lovely Chief Langdon is apparently getting a little bit fed up, so if Hector doesn’t talk, she will have him jailed for as long as she can.. to find who he was fighting with.” I looked up. “Has anyone told her that police work is one thing, but getting in the middle of Fitzpatricks and PCH is something else?” I asked and it was a really fair question. Cliff raised his hand. “I did! I went all the way back to when Fitzpatricks were running Neptune High and it’s drug trade, I told her about the fact that Felix Tooms brother disappeared and that other one, Orozo, also disappeared.. however that did me no good, she simply told me that Weevil was convicted of that!” Cliff said. “Orozo?” Dad said with a confused face. “Yeah, Thumper… he had a real name, Edvardo Orozo!” Dad nodded, Thumper was one of those PCH er that never had a name besides his nickname. That was because he came out of nowhere and immediately got involved in business, but mostly just outside of it. “So… what do you want us to do?” I asked Cliff. “Well, I hope to god that none of you are stupid enough to talk to the Fitzpatricks, the PCH ers though, Hector Cortez will otherwise, if she finds the victim, do really hard time. His third conviction!” I got up. “Um.. honey? Don’t you have a thing you need to do first, like talking to someone, tell that someone something… perhaps let me talk to those lovely criminals this time!” He said and Cliff looked at me. “No! You are getting to old!” I said and before he had a chance to say something that would not give everything away to Cliff I was outside the door.  
“Hi! I take it you remember me!” I said as Claudia turned around. She was fumming as soon as she saw me. Apparently she really did not like me. “What do you want?” She said. “I need to talk to Weevil!” I said and she just crossed her arms over her breasts. “About what?” could then be heard and we both turned towards a voice. It was a young guy, probably his first year in the PCH. “About Hector!” I said and now Claudia actually uncrossed her arms. “Come here, he is in his office!” The young man said and followed me in, he had no idea that I had been here before, for a long long time that. I felt myself blush. “I can take it from here!” I told him, but he didn’t leave. He knocked on the door, and all I could hear was a tired and perhaps a bit drunk “What?” The young man opened the door, and Weevil was on the couch, a bottle of Jack Daniels was on the table. “Boss, it’s about Hector!” He said and Weevil sat up, and then he saw me. “Is it now?” He asked. “You got any news or just came her to.. I don’t know gloat?” He said. “You should go… unless you rather have him stay!” I said to the young man and then to Weevil. “Perhaps you should be the one to want him to leave!” He said and I turned to the young man. “Out!” I said and he looked at Weevil, who nodded, before he left the room. “Nice of you to come and visit… or whatever you are doing!” He said. “Look..I..” I started, but he wouldn’t hear it. “What about Hector and spit it out, I got drinks to drink!” He said and I took a deep breath and then explained what Cliff had told me and dad. “Why would you ever get involved with the Fitzpatrick?” He got up. “Excuse me? Don’t come in here on your high horses like you are so much better than everyone else!” He said. “I am not in prison!” I said. “Great, Now you told me, anything else?” He asked and he was angry. “Look, I am sorry that I didn’t come back…” I said. “I don’t want to hear it!” He said. “Well perhaps you have to hear it! You think you have a great life? Look around!” I screamed and he wasn’t having it. “At least I am more honest than you, and with my reckord, that is hard!” He said. “So you are not even going to hear my side?” I asked. “Your side? No! Are you kidding me? You could have come at any time… at any time, I have been here, but you wait until it is something that you can… all business!” “Great! You’re an asshole! But at least I know that now!” I said. “I may an asshole, but you are a bitch who uses everyone around you!” He said. “I’m pregnant you idiot!” I then screamed out and he stopped and looked at me. “Just talk to Hector!” I said before running out and towards my car, I refused to break down in front of him. 

Present time  
“Feeling better?” Weevil asked as I came out of the shower and I nodded. Truth is that I had felt really dirty and discussing since we got home. I looked into the bedroom. “She is fine!” He said. “I know, I just…” I started. “No, listen, she is fine.. she’s gonna wake up soon and you’ll have to feed her, then as she sleeps, so do you! That is all!” He said. “All? Are you kidding? Have you ever known me to leave control over to…” That’s as far as I got, then she started to cry. “I haven’t, but now you have to… “ He said and smirked.


End file.
